In The Afternoon
by iluminnascent
Summary: SasuNaru pertama saia. hope you like it...!


**In the Afternoon**

Disclaimer : I don`t own Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / General

Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen-Ai. **DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ! FLAMERS, **Stay away from me!

**Hope you like it and don`t forget to leave me review.**

"Oi, Naruto! Kau tidak pulang?" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan segitiga merah terbalik di bawah matanya bertanya sambil berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda lain di ruangan itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris yang berwarna biru sebiru langit itu menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menoleh kearah pemuda yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Nanti saja, tanggung sebentar lagi. Kalau mau pulang, duluan saja Kiba. Oh ya, bukannya kau ada janji dengan Shikamaru?" jawab pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Pemuda pecinta anjing itu menepuk pelan dahinya. "Ah, hampir lupa. Shika pasti marah. Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Mata ashita, Naruto!" katanya sambil berlari dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia membolak-balik buku diktat miliknya itu. Menyalin kalimat-kalimat yang dirasanya penting ke dalam sebuah kertas untuk tugas essay mata kuliah Biologinya. Walaupun sebenarnya batas akhir pengumpulan tugas itu masih seminggu lagi, Naruto tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaannya. Selagi ada waktu, kenapa tidak dikerjakan saja?

.

#

.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai!" kata Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya ruang kelas yang sudah kosong. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Jelas saja kalau Konoha University tempat Naruto mengenyam bangku kuliah selama ini sudah sepi. Kebanyakan jam kuliah sudah selesai sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Naruto membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan semuanya asal-asalan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

"Wah, langitnya indah!" ujar Naruto yang menghentikan langkah kakinya karena mengagumi langit sore yang berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan di ufuk barat.

Tiba-tiba mata birunya membelalak melihat sesuatu, tidak. Lebih tepatnya seseorang tengah duduk sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon maple tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Itu kan..."

.

#

.

"Teme?"

Suara seseorang yang telah dikenalnya itu sontak membuat pemuda yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil duduk bersandar pada batang pohon membuka matanya perlahan, memamerkan iris yang sekelam malam.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya itu menoleh kearah asal suara.

"Teme, sedang apa disini?" Naruto bertanya. Rasa cemas jelas terdengar dari nada suaranya. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hn,"

"GAAHH! Teme, kau itu tidak berubah dari dulu!"

"Hn,"

Jawaban khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu membuat Naruto kesal. Ia menggelembungkan pipinya yang membuat ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek daripada seorang mahasiswa semester tiga. Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis. Ditepuknya pelan tanah berumput disampingnya menyuruh Naruto duduk di sana.

"Jadi Teme, mengapa kau masih berada di kampus jam segini?" Naruto bertanya setelah ia menyamankan dirinya duduk di samping sahabat sekaligus rival beratnya dari SMP.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan jam segini belum pulang, Dobe?"

"Teme! Aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa balik bertanya?"

"Hn."

"Argh! Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pulang!" teriak Naruto. Tapi, ketika ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan kalau tubuhnya ditarik. Ternyata Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto sehingga ia kembali terjatuh dengan posisi duduk.

"Aduh!"

Sasuke berpura-pura menulikan telinganya saat mendengar nada protes yang dikeluarkan pemuda pirang itu. Malah, Sasuke dengan cueknya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto seolah-olah pundaknya itu adalah sebuah bantal.

"Teme, kau sedang apa?"

"Diamlah kali ini, Dobe. Sebentar saja biarkan seperti ini. Aku mengantuk."

'Pasti terlalu lelah. Dasar Teme ini, selalu memaksakan diri,' batin Naruto.

Sasuke tampak sangat damai dan tenang memejamkan matanya di pundak pemuda pirang itu. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang saat ini jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat ia merasakan jemari tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat jemari tan miliknya seolah-olah tidak ingin ia lepaskan.

Naruto sangat berharap kalau pemuda yang tertidur di pundaknya itu tidak bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan wajahnya yang sekarang sepertinya sudah merah seperti buah tomat.

Sayangnya, harapan Naruto tidak terwujud. Sasuke dapat merasakan degup jantung Naruto yang memburu dengan jelas dan kemudian ia menyeringai. Sasuke semakin menyurukkan kepalanya ke lekuk leher pemuda bermata biru cerah itu. Samar-samar, Sasuke dapat mencium aroma Citrus dari tubuh pemuda itu. Kini, jemari putih pucatnya semakin erat menggenggam jemari kecil Naruto.

Sasuke sadar bahwa ia menyukai, bukan sekadar menyukai. Tapi Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh. Tahu-tahu Sasuke sadar bahwa ia tidak melihat Naruto sebagai sahabat atau rival lagi. Tapi lebih dari itu.

Perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya saat Naruto tersenyum padanya. Rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan setiap kali Naruto berada didekatnya membuat Sasuke tidak ingin jauh dari pemuda pirang itu. Semua hal tersebut sudah cukup membuat Sasuke menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Ne,Teme. Apa kau tidur?"

"Hn,"

"Kalau tidak, bisa kau menyingkir sedikit?"

"Kenapa Dobe, kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Naruto.

"Bu..bukan begitu!" Naruto berkata dengan gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau wajahnya sudah memerah sedari tadi.

"Jadi kau suka?"

"Ugh, berhenti menggodaku, Teme!"

Naruto mendadak berdiri dan membelakangi Sasuke. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdebar.

Ia kembali dibuat terkejut saast ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Naruto. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dari tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku tidang sedang menggodamu, Naruto," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto yang sukses membuat pemuda itu merinding.

"Teme, apa yang ka-aahh˜˜" Naruto mendesah saat merasakan Sasuke mengecup kemudian menggigit lembut sambil menghisap tepat di titik sensitifnya sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Sekali lagi Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama di tempat itu dan membuat tubuh mungil Naruto bergetar.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu kemudian memutar tubuh Naruto sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan lembut yang membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke, "aku menyukaimu."

Wajah Naruto langsung bersemu merah.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke. Naruto tidak menjawab. Ditariknya kerah kemeja pemuda berkulit pucat itu dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Awalnya Sasuke terkejut dengan tindakan berani pemuda di depannya hingga ia tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa. Tapi lama kelamaan ia menikmati ciuman itu.

Tidak ingin kalah, Sasuke mendorong pemuda pirang itu hingga jatuh ke tanah yang lembut kemudian menindihnya. Naruto mengerang pelan di sela-sela ciumannya karena Sasuke mendadak memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi mulut Naruto. Mendata satu persatu segala yang ada di dalam sana. Semakin lama ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas. Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya mengajak lidah Naruto untuk menari bersama. Sampai akhirnya paru-paru kedua pemuda itu berteriak untuk meminta pasokan oksigen.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke akhirnya melepas ciuman itu. Ditatapnya pemuda yang berada dibawahnya saat ini. Wajahnya sudah merah entah karena malu atau apa.

"Mau dilanjutkan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja hitam Naruto menampakkan dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Ja...jangan.."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Ini tempat umum, Teme!"

Sasuke menyeringai membuat Naruto tergidik ngeri. "Jadi kalau bukan tempat umum, boleh dilanjutkan?"

"Ugh, TEME MESUM!"

**-ENDE-**

**Sou`s Note:**

**This is my first published fanfic. Saia sadar kalau saia adalah author yang bahkan belum bisa disebut author. Maka dari itu saia mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari readers agar fic-fic saia selanjutnya menjadi lebih baik. *bungkuk2***


End file.
